Treasure Map - Sabo
Informazioni Generali Suggerimenti per battere Treasure Map - Sabo Unità di Supporto Consigliate Questi personaggi miglioreranno i Treasure Points guadagnati e avranno anche le loro statistiche potenziate. 2x Treasure Points; statistiche potenziate di 2.5x e CD speciali -10: *Boa Hancock You're My Valentine *Boa Hancock Be My Valentine 1.5x Treasure Points; statistiche potenziate di 2.5x e CD speciali -10: *Miss Valentine You're My Valentine *Miss Valentine Be My Valentine *Blackbeard The Darkness that Challenges the Sun *Nico Robin Void Century Archaeologist 1.35x Treasure Points; statistiche potenziate di 1.2x e CD speciali -5: *Sabo Sweet Dignity *Fire Fist Ace Flame for a Fallen Soul *Twin-Blade Thatch Soul of a Mourned by Flame 1.2x Treasure Points; statistiche potenziate di 1.2x e CD speciali -3: *Koala You’re My Valentine *Nami You’re My Valentine *Carrot You’re My Valentine *Shirahoshi You’re My Valentine *Hawk Eyes Mihawk The Man Who Sits Atop the World's Swordsmen *Whitebeard Whitebeard Pirates Captain *Cavendish White Christmas Knight *Monkey D. Luffy: Gear 4 Enemy of the Gods *Roronoa Zoro East Blue Master Swordsman *Captain Buggy Unbeatable Chop-Chop Man *Sakazuki Trembling Calamity *Whirl Spider Squard Traitorous Son *Nico Robin Slicing Winds Captor *Gladius Blast to Capture Slicing Winds *"Boss" Jinbe Ryugu Kingdom Neptune's Soldier *Akainu Paramount War Hellfire *Coby Navy HQ Captain *Sir Crocodile After the Dream of Utopia *Boa Sandersonia Runaway Slave *Boa Marigold Runaway Slave *Boa Hancock Runaway Slave *Ghost Princess Perona Ruins of the Muggy Kingdom *Hawk Eyes Mihawk Ruins of the Muggy Kingdom *Carrot: Kingsbird Mokomo Dukedom *Treetop Pedro Mokomo Dukedom *Boa Sandersonia Second Gorgon Sister *Boa Marigold Third Gorgon Sister *Senor Pink Real Man's Fight *Master Caesar Lord of Gas *Man-Eating Bartolomeo Captain of the Barto Club Pirates *Sabo: Neo Revolutionary Army Chief of Staff *Bellamy the Hyena: Neo The Bullet of Dressrosa *Akainu Neo Magma Man *Tyrant Bartholomew Kuma: Neo Government Human Weapon *Heracles-un Hero of the Forest *Lucy Victor of the Corrida Coliseum *Dark King Rayleigh Old Man Watching Over the New Age *Vinsmoke Judge Science Military Germa 66 *Boa Hancock Straw Hat Luffy’s Conspirator *Issho New Naval HQ’s Strongest *Heavenly Demon Doflamingo - Ruler of the Birdcage *Franky Super Weapon from a Future Land *Nico Robin *Kalifa CP9’s Strongest *Nico Robin Flame of the Revolution *Violet Donquixote Pirates *Nami A Pirate Who Lives by Her Code *Nico Robin A Pirate Who Lives by Her Code *Perona Straw Hat Pirates Conspirator *Wanda: Kingsbird *Full-Power Shishilian *Kyros Hero of the Former Dressrosa Royal Family *Viola Princess of the Former Dressrosa Royal Family *Rebecca Dressrosa Former Royal Family's Future *Pica Top Donquixote Family Officer *Sugar Donquixote Family's Key Figure *Trebol Special Officer's Guardian Statistiche potenziate di 2.5x e CD speciali -10: *Nico Olvia Archaeologist *Trebol Top Donquixote Family Officer *Monet Snow-Snow Fruit Woman *Trafalgar Law Second Savior *Hannyabal Impel Down Under-Warden *Sai 13th Leader of the Happosui Army *Koala Revolutionary and Fish-Man Karate Assistant *Jabra World Government Spy Group *Shirahoshi Ryugu Kingdom Royal Princess *Wanda: Kingsbird Mokomo Dukedom Mini Boss e Boss VS Duval *Dopo essere stato sconfitto recupera il 100% dell'HP e si trasforma nel tipo DEX e dimezza i danni subiti per 2 turni VS Coby *Attacco preventivo: cambia tutti gli slot in e e riduce l'HP del 50% *Sotto il 20% raddoppia il suo ATK VS Cavendish VS Luffy VS Sabo Note *Le ricompense differiscono per ogni lega: https://i.imgur.com/sw7XROB.png Categoria:Treasure Map